1934
debuts in The Wise Little Hen.]] Production *After dinner one evening, Walt Disney reveals his plan to make Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to his key animators, acting out every part in front of them and estimating the budget (incorrectly) at $250,000. *August 9 - The first outline for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is prepared. *September - Adriana Caselotti first auditions for the voice of Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *October 3 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*Music in Your Soup :*The bed building sequence :*Snow White teaching the Dwarfs how to say their prayers :*The Prince being taken to the Dungeon of the Queen's Castle :*Sleepy traps the fly in Snow White's glass coffin :*The final chase of the Witch is planned out more or less as it will appear in the final film :*Title cards will be used to show the passage of time. *October 9 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*The Seven Dwarfs are named Wheezy, Jumpy, Baldy, Grumpy, Happy, Doc and Sleepy - other dwarfs are also suggested, including Hickey, Gabby, Nifty, Sniffy, Lazy, Puffy, Stuffy, Shorty, Wheezy, Burpy, Dizzy and Dopey. :*The seven dwarfs' discovery of Snow White in their cottage :*The scene in which the raven falls into the skull after seeing the Witch :*The poisoned comb is included in the story at this point; when it fails the Witch captures the Prince :*Snow White kissing the dwarfs goodbye :*The Prince's escape from the Queen's Castle *October 13 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*Discussion as to whether the Queen should be fat and comical or beautiful and sinister :*Running gag with Sleepy and the fly :*Huntsman's attempt to kill Snow White to be treated as a shadow effect against a large rock *October 15 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*Grumpy's reaction to the poisoned comb. :*The dwarfs singing Snow White a song they haven't sung in years :*The Queen's capture of the Prince *November 2 - A memo is circulated at the studio offtering $5.00 for every gag submitted and ultimately used in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Theatrical releases Shorts *January 13 - The China Shop and Shanghaied *February 10 - The Grasshopper and the Ants *February 17 - Camping Out *March 3 - Playful Pluto *March 24 - Funny Little Bunnies *April 14 - The Big Bad Wolf *May 19 - Gulliver Mickey *May 24 - The Hot Chocolate Soldiers *June 9 - The Wise Little Hen *June 16 - Mickey's Steamroller *July 14 - The Flying Mouse *August 11 - Orphan's Benefit *September 1 - Peculiar Penguins *September 29 - Mickey Plays Papa *November 3 - The Goddess of Spring *November 17 - The Dognapper *December 15 - Two-Gun Mickey People Births *January 5 - Phil Ramone (recording engineer, record producer, violinist and composer) *January 8 - Roy Kinnear (actor) *January 13 - Rip Taylor (actor and comedian) *January 20 - Tom Baker (actor) *January 22 - Bill Bixby (actor and producer) *February 5 - Don Cherry (hockey player and sports commentator) *February 6 - Marty Sklar (Imagineer) *February 14 - Florence Henderson (actress and singer) *February 17 - Barry Humphries (comedian, artist, author and actor) *March 26 - Alan Arkin (actor, director, musician and singer) *March 31 - Shirley Jones (actress and singer) *April 7 - Ian Richardson (actor) *April 11 - Richard Karron (actor) *April 16 - Vicar (cartoonist) *April 18 - James Drury (actor) *April 20 - Robert DoQui (actor) *April 24 - Shirley MacLaine (actress and singer) *April 29 - Akira Takarada (actor) * May 10 - Gary Owens (voice actor, DJ and radio announcer) *June 16 - Bill Cobbs (actor) *June 16 - Jane Henson (puppeteer and wife of Jim Henson) *July 6 - Jerzy Złotnicki (actor and voice actor) *July 8 - Marty Feldman (comedian and screenwriter) *July 10 - Jerry Nelson (Muppet performer and musician) *July 26 - Shūichirō Moriyama (actor and voice actor) *July 28 - Bud Luckey (story artist and voice actor) *July 31 - Jolene Brand (actress) *August 5 - Cammie King (actress) *August 16 - Donnie Dunagan (actor) *August 24 - Kenny Baker (actor and musician) *September 2 - Chuck McCann (actor, and voice actor) * September 11 - Ian Abercrombie (actor) *September 28 - Janet Munro (actress) *October 24 - Peter Behn (actor and voice actor) *October 30 - Hamilton Camp (singer, songwriter, actor and voice actor) *November 13 - Garry Marshall (actor, director, producer, screenwriter, voice actor and comedian) *November 15 - Joanna Barnes (actress and screnwriter) *December 9 - Judi Dench (actress) *December 16 - Pete Schrum (actor) *December 28 - Maggie Smith (actress) Deaths *May 23 - Bonnie and Clyde (outlaws, robbers and criminals) Artists Joined *Wolfgang "Woolie" Reitherman - Director/Animator from 1934-1980. Directed on One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty and Robin Hood. Worked as an animator on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan and Pinocchio. *Milt Kahl - Directing Animator on Mary Poppins, The Sword in the Stone, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Alice in Wonderland. *Frank Thomas - Directing Animator on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty and Mary Poppins. Character debuts *June 9 - Donald Duck, Peter Pig *July 31 - Bobo the Elephant *August 11 - Clara Cluck *September 10 - Eli Squinch 1934 Category:1934 shorts